Mon frère
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Deux frères, deux destins Que s’est-il passé cette fameuse nuit où le clan Uchiha a été détruit ? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu’ils se retrouveront enfin ? Voici l'histoire des deux frère Uchiwa, accompagné par la chanson des Dix Commandements. Bonne lecture


Titre : Mon frère (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Mon Frère (Pascal Obispo : Les Dix Commandements)

Persos : Sasuke & Itachi

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas les miens T_T mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Deux frères, deux destins. Que s'est-il passé cette fameuse nuit où le clan Uchiha a été détruit ? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouveront enfin ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Un certain soir de plein lune, il y a une dizaine d'année***

Il se tenait droit comme un I, devant le cadavre de ses parents. Tout avait été si vite. Il en avait reçut l'ordre et sans réfléchir avait agit. Il les avait tués. Tous. Sans exception. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le quartier des Uchiha, son quartier, il avait massacré les représentants de son clan. Tous, ninjas, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Il n'y avait pas un seul survivant. En arrivant dans la dernière maison, celle de ses parents, il n'avait pas eu une hésitation. Il était rentré. D'un coup de katana, il avait mit fin à la vie de sa mère, sans un regard, sans une larme. Puis après s'être tourné vers son père il lui avait fait découvrir les effets de son nouveau Sharingan. Celui-ci avait résisté quelques secondes. Puis sans un mot, sans une plainte, son père s'était effondré. Mort. Sa mission était accomplie. Le clan Uchiha n'était plus. Ils étaient enfin tous morts.

_ Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient_

_Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint_

_C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain_

_Mon frère_

C'était une belle nuit. Il avait trainé pendant son entrainement aux shurikens et aux kunais et maintenant il rentrait en courant à la clarté de la lune. Les rues, à cette heure, étaient désertes. Pourtant il senti qu'on l'observait. Levant la tête, il aperçut une fine silhouette, au loin, perchée sur un poteau, à l'entré du quartier de son clan. Le temps de cligner des yeux, elle avait disparue. Prit d'un élan de panique, il pressa le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva devant son quartier, tout était calme. En rentrant, une étrange odeur le prit à la gorge, lui soulevant le cœur. En avançant, il comprit. L'odeur venait des corps, allongés un peu partout. C'était l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Il se précipita vers le manoir familial, en priant mentalement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses parents et à son frère. En poussant la porte, il resta figé devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_ Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire_

_Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie_

_C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd_

_Mon frère_

Tous ! Non, bien sur que non ! Il en restait un. Le seul qu'il ne voulait pas tuer, le seul qu'il épargnerait. Son frère, Sasuke Uchiha. En entendant l'enfant ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi l'épargner ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer et ainsi achever sa mission ? Il en était incapable, tout simplement. Quelle ironie ! Lui, Itachi Uchiha, l'enfant précoce, le surdoué, le prodige de la famille, lui, Itachi Uchiha, qui venait de tuer sauvagement femmes et bébés, incapable de tuer le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il se souvenait de son rire, de ses sourires. Ses mines boudeuses quand il refusait de l'accompagner à l'entrainement. Son regard surpris et déçut quand il lui mettait une pichenette sur le front en lui disant

-Désolé Sasuke-kun, une autre fois, promis.

Cette fois c'était fini, il n'y aura plus d'autre fois.

_ Tout s'oublie_

_Chacun avec sa peine_

_Que le temps nous reprenne_

_Les souvenirs_

_D'un frère_

En ouvrant la porte il se figea. Devant lui se tenait son frère, dans des vêtements sombres qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. A ses pieds gisaient les corps de ses parents. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir, pour comprendre que le coupable de ce triste spectacle se tenait devant lui. Son frère, son propre frère, Itachi Uchiha venait d'assassiner sauvagement les membres de son clan. Il ne pouvait y croire. Comment son frère avait-il put faire une telle chose ? Il le voyait encore, si aimant, à la fois si joyeux et si triste lui donner des leçons de lancer, le porter sur son dos le jour où il s'était foulé la cheville en tentant de l'impressionner. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où son frère lui faisait signe d'approcher et qu'en se précipitant vers lui, il se prenait l'inévitable pichenette de son ainé. Une autre fois. C'était sa phrase, mais là, il n'y aura plus d'autre fois.

_ Chacun avec sa peine_

_Que le temps nous apprenne_

_A nous aimer_

_En frère_

Itachi repris ses esprits et s'approcha de son frère. Il déclencha le Sharigan, et, de manière plus efficace qu'un long discours, lui montra comment il avait tué leurs parents. C'était barbare, certes, mais indispensable. Il devait le faire souffrir. Pour son propre bien. Il fallait que ce petit frère qui l'adorait tant abandonne cette adoration pour de la haine. Il fallait qu'il découvre par lui même comment obtenir ces précieuses pupilles. Il fallait qu'il soit un jour capable de le retrouver et de le vaincre pour ainsi venger le clan. Il fallait que son frère le haïsse pour survivre, pour devenir plus fort. Et il fallait que lui même oublie toutes ses attaches, oublie son amour pour son frère, oublie son village et ses amis, oublie son ancienne vie pour devenir, Itachi Uchiha, criminel de rang S, déserteur de Konoha et membre de l'Akatsuki, les chasseurs de démons.

_ Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie_

_Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit_

_Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre_

_Mon frère_

Il se secoua, tourna la tête vers son frère et se fit happer par les nouveaux yeux de celui-ci. Quel était ce nouveau Sharingan, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans sa famille ? Soudain, tous devint noir autour de lui et il comprit qu'il était dans la vision de son frère. Sous ses yeux, il vit Itachi entrer dans le quartier et se diriger vers leur manoir. Il le vit entrer et tuer leur mère d'un coup de katana. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler en voyant avec quelle froideur son frère venait de mettre fin aux jours de celle à qui ils devaient tout. Puis il aperçut son frère combattant leur père et de nouveau il hurla quand l'homme qui les avait élevés s'effondra, mort, alors que son frère ne laissait voir aucun remords, aucun scrupule. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la réalité. De nouveau il croisa le regard de son frère, froid et dur. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, son frère ainé était mort.

_ Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie_

_Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie_

_C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière_

_Mon frère_

Itachi tourna les talons. Il était temps pour lui de partir. D'oublier Konoha et ses habitants. De se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie. Il était temps pour lui de prendre un nouvel envol, de se débarrasser du carcan que lui avaient imposé les Uchiha et Sandaime. Il était temps qu'il oublie l'adolescent qu'il était pour devenir le déserteur le plus recherché de Konoha. Il était temps qu'il vive sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans regrets, ni ordres à recevoir de personnes. Il était temps qu'il oublie son frère, qu'il le laisse vivre sa vie, accumuler la haine et chercher par ses propres moyens la puissance nécessaire à sa vengeance.

_ Tout s'oublie_

_Chacun avec sa peine_

_Que le temps nous reprenne_

_Les souvenirs_

_D'un frère_

C'était fini. Son frère venait de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Il avait accomplit son obscure mission sans regret. Quoique… à bien réfléchir, il lui semblait avoir vu une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Non ! Impossible, on ne tue pas tout un quartier si froidement si on éprouve des sentiments. Il se mit à trembler. Oh, qu'il pouvait le haïr, qu'il pouvait le détester ! Son frère avait décidé de l'épargner, le laissant seul avec des cadavres, des regrets et sa haine. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette nuit. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les actes de son frère. Sa haine pour ce dernier ne se calmerait qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, c'est-à-dire une fois son frère ainé mort.

_ Chacun avec sa peine_

_Que le temps nous apprenne_

_A nous aimer_

_En frère_

***Une dizaine d'années plus tard, dans une grotte***

Le combat faisait rage. Et pourtant aucun des protagonistes ne bougeaient. Le combat avait lieu dans la tête de chacun d'eux avec du Genjustsu.

L'un des combattants portait un grand manteau bleu sombre parsemé de nuages rouges, à son front, sur son bandeau ninja, la Feuille, symbole de son village, était rayée. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval et deux mèches volaient autour de son visage. Il était l'ainé du second combattant et répondait au nom d'Itachi Uchiha.

Le second, cadet du premier, était vêtu d'un short bouffant noir, d'une chemise décolletée blanche, d'une grosse ceinture mauve et de sandales. Bien qu'il ne portait pas de bandeau, on pouvait voir qu'il était ninja, lui aussi. Ses cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de son frère étaient cours, hérissés sur l'arrière du crâne. Il se nommait Sasuke Uchiha.

Tout deux avaient activés leurs Sharingan et leurs yeux étaient rouges, parsemés de virgules noires. Lorsque chacun se fut débarrassé du Genjustsu de l'autre, le véritable combat commença.

_ Puisqu'on ne sera toujours_

_Que la moitié d'un tout_

_M: Puisqu'on ne sera jamais_

_Que la moitié de nous_

_Mon frère...._

Sasuke haïssait Itachi. L'ainé avait massacré sa famille, épargnant uniquement son petit frère. Le cadet avait abandonné ses amis et son village pour accomplir sa vengeance. Ce combat, n'avait qu'un but, qu'un objectif et n'aurait qu'une issue : la mort de l'un des deux frères.

Pourtant, à travers la haine qu'il ressentait pour son ainé, Sasuke devait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de l'admirer, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui et d'espérer être un jour à la hauteur des attentes de son frère.

Malgré la froideur dont faisait preuve Itachi, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être gonflé de joie et de fierté. Son frère était enfin devenu fort, il avait enfin développé ses Sharingans, il avait enfin atteint le même niveau que lui et lui seul était capable de le tuer, de mettre fin à ses souffrance et de venger ainsi le clan.

_ Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever_

_ Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder_

_ L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste_

_A faire_

Le combat continua, sans merci. Enfin, Itachi parvint à couper la retraite à son frère. Il se rapprocha, menaçant, tendit les doigts devant lui pour s'emparer des yeux de son frère. Sasuke le regarda approcher, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque son ainé posa ses deux doigts sur son front, dans ce geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dans leur enfance. Les doigts glissèrent le long du visage. Itachi esquissa un sourire.

-Désolé Sasuke-kun, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Le frère ainé s'effondra aux pieds de son cadet. Vaincu. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Sasuke, puis une deuxième, et une troisième.

C'était fini, il avait gagné. Sa vengeance était accomplie. Itachi était mort.

Alors pourquoi qu'au fond de son cœur quelque chose venait de se briser ?

_Mon frère ..._

_Owari_

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Voilà ma vision des choses pour la triste histoire de ces deux frère.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Arkady


End file.
